poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Roger Rabbit: Roller Coaster Rabbit
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Roger Rabbit: Roller Coaster Rabbit is the second upcoming Lion King/Roger Rabbit crossover short film made by Yakko Warner. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman and Mrs. Herman are at the local county fair. Baby Herman loses his red balloon and Roger goes to get him a new one. Before he returns, however, Baby Herman sees another red balloon at a dart game and goes to try to get it. When Roger comes back to give Baby his balloon, he finds that he is gone, and the chase begins. Firstly Baby Herman finds himself following the balloon into a field homed to a grazing bull. Roger soon follows the youngster, and Roger falls in bull dung Baby Herman walks through directly underneath the bull, he notices a round balloon-like object and grasps it unknown to him that it was in fact the bull's scrotum. The grazing creature snaps, Roger picks up Baby Herman but just happens to be looking the bull in the eyes. The animal hurls Roger and baby into the air sending him flying out of the field and the two land crashing into a roller coaster carriage which is traveling slowly up. The next stage of this short the carriage continues to climb a tall hill in the track. The two reach the top of the drop which is exaggerated to reach beyond the clouds and into space. Roger looks down and sees the world. Moments later the carriage drops down thousands of meters. The speed of the drop is maintained throughout the remainder of the chase. After a few twist and turns (in the track) a shot of Jessica Rabbit appears where she is tied down to the tracks, unable to move. She calls out to be saved before Roger and Baby Herman's carriage crushes her. As the cart draws near, it topples over and fortunately bounces over Jessica avoiding her completely. The camera 'moves' along and beside her appears Droopy for a quick one-liner. The story then continues. Roger grasping onto Baby Herman, tumbling and losing their carriage leaving Roger sliding along the tracks with his feet, gradually gaining friction causing his feet to catch fire. The tracks run into a dark tunnel and then stumbles across a 'wrong way sign'. Finally, Herman and Roger crash through the sign and into a real-life filming studio. A direct reference to the reality/cartoon crossover in the feature film. Trivia *Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, Po the Panda, and The Furious Five will guest star in this short film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films, the Madgascar films, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin film, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, and Kung Fu Panda 1 and 2. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) was originally going to make this short film (with Timon and Pumbaa being the only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew), but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner will make this film (with the entire crew and the same guest allies from Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit joining Timon and Pumbaa) instead. Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Spin-off films Category:Short Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films